


Работа - выживать

by ko_ri_sa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ri_sa/pseuds/ko_ri_sa
Summary: Выжить в любой ситуации и при любых условиях - вот негласный девиз Великой четверки Темного королевства





	Работа - выживать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Артлоуин-2017 по теме "Кровь, кишки, распидорасило"

Все началось с того, что Джедайт, отправленный королевой наместничать в далекую южную Гарнею, прислал приглашение на Большую Весеннюю охоту. Приглашение было написано господином наместником лично (это подтверждали и специфические слова-маркеры в тексте), со всеми положенными расшаркиваниями и дипломатическими оборотами: наместник-наместником, но их внутреннюю служебную иерархию никто не отменял, и Кунсайт сам бы заставил Джедайта сожрать это приглашение без соли и соуса, если бы оно не содержало в себе всех положенных словесных финтифлюшек.  
И вот теперь Кунсайт смотрел на лежащий перед ним лист бумаги остромодного молочного цвета и размышлял, обнаружит ли подчиненного в живых, когда через три дня доберется до Гарнеи.  
Дело в том, что охоту Джедайт ненавидел всеми фибрами души. Он второй год сидел наместником в стране, которая славилась своими болотами с бесчисленными гнездовьями деликатесной птицы, сотнями и тысячами тушек поставляемой к столам королевского двора, и при этом успешно отбивался от всех попыток коллег превратить чисто охотничий промысел в развлечение и захватывающее зрелище. Он даже пошел на мягкий конфликт с Зойсайтом, написав, что, если тот хочет, то, безусловно, может приехать и поохотиться, но лично он не видит ничего достойного в умерщвлении пернатых, которые никоим образом не могут считаться ему достойными противниками.  
И вот теперь Кунсайту на стол легло это письмо-приглашение…  
При других условиях Кунсайт просто связался бы с Джедайтом напрямую, но Талион - столица Гарнеи - расположился аккурат на магнитных железняках, и любая попытка дистанционного магического действия в том районе превращалась в увлекательный квест «предугадай последствия»: от легких помех в мыслесвязи, нарастающих пропорционально расстоянию между объектами, до тонкого слоя фарша по округе – при попытке телепортации дальше метра. Именно поэтому Талион никогда не становился центром магических войн, хотя, судя по историческим хроникам, на копье его брали более-менее регулярно.  
Можно было взять роту гвардейцев, да и прогуляться к коллеге в хорошей компании (как минимум, поохотиться), но – вот ведь незадача - у Гарнеи были еще и определенные дипломатические привилегии. В свое время это крошечное государство практически без боя и с большой готовностью признало протекторат Темного королевства, благодаря чему последнее получило удобный форпост в южной части материка. В качестве награды за лояльность, по окончании экспансии Темного королевства Гарнея сохранила практически полный набор собственных управленческих структур, право чеканить свою монету и налоги в пользу сюзерена, вполовину меньшие по сравнению с не столь расторопными соседями.  
Конечно, в любом случае это была не более чем иллюзия независимости, и при необходимости на нее вполне можно было бы наплевать, но, по мнению Кунсайта, бездоказательные подозрения, основанные на том, что лорд Нефрит обычно описывал как «жопой чувствую», не стоили того, чтобы нагнетать обстановку в изначально дружелюбно настроенном регионе.  
Впрочем, можно было еще вспомнить о том, что выживание в любых условиях было в принципе главной и основной задачей их четверки, и до тех пор, пока Кунсайт ощущал, что его подчиненный жив, бить тревогу он не собирался. Но поставить королеву в известность о происходящем Кунсайт был обязан в любом случае.  
И горе Джедайту, если тревога окажется ложной.  
***  
Впрочем, даже прибыв в город три дня спустя, Кунсайт не обнаружил для себя ничего подозрительного, разве что настораживал сам факт того, что Джедайт не вышел встретить его лично. Слуги во дворце наместника не были удивлены его появлением, что было вполне естественно: приглашение на охоту было отправлено обычной дипломатической почтой, сигнальные вышки на всем расстоянии от последних пространственных ворот до Талиона работали вполне исправно, а Кунсайт к тому же не собирался делать никакого секрета из своего визита. Конюшие расторопно приняли повод его коня; когда Кунсайт спешился, домоправительница, как обычно, поднесла ему кубок с вином (яда в вине не было), и только после этого эконом позволил себе почтительно и лишь самую малость недоуменно поинтересоваться у Первого Лорда Темного королевства наличием эскорта.  
\- С тем охотничьим арсеналом, что прихватили с собой слуги, обоз, пожалуй, только въезжает в ворота Талиона, - Кунсайт поморщился. – И, кстати, учтите, через пару дней ко мне присоединится лорд Зойсайт: если к тому времени мы уедем из города, ему нужен будет сопровождающий, чтобы нас найти.  
Он еще раз внимательно оглядел двор и добавил металла в голос:  
\- Ну, и где господин наместник?  
По словам побледневшего эконома, господин наместник уже пару дней страдал от мигрени и редко покидал свои комнаты. Естественно, он распорядился, чтобы лорда Кунсайта по приезду устроили со всеми возможными удобствами, после чего, буде тот захочет, они смогут встретиться в любое удобное ему время.  
\- И как часто лорд Джедайт болеет? – Кунсайт небрежно скинул плащ на руки подбежавшему слуге и сейчас медленно снимал перчатки. – Никогда не слышал, чтобы он страдал головными болями, пока жил в столице.  
\- Господин наместник отличается отменным здоровьем, милорд, - охотно ответил эконом. - За все время, пока он живет в городе, ему впервые нездоровится. И даже вчера, когда он спускался к ужину, то планировал встретить вас лично, но, видимо, лекарства, что приготовил для него наш лекарь, не слишком облегчили мигрень.  
Кунсайт на мгновение замер:  
\- Ну, если он способен есть, то вряд ли с ним случилось что-то серьезное. Когда, говорите, вы разговаривали с ним в последний раз?  
\- Сегодня утром, милорд, - облегченно улыбнулся слуга.  
\- Что ж, тогда, я думаю, я не стану ждать ужина, чтобы встретиться с ним, - и, видимо, в голосе Кунсайта все-таки проскользнуло что-то… неприятное, потому что эконом снова побледнел, молча склонил голову и поспешил вперед, показывая гостю дорогу.  
***  
Кунсайту было очень трудно идти по коридорам спокойно, не срываясь на бег. С одной стороны, слуги явно были уверены, что с господином наместником не происходит ровным счетом ничего странного: лорд Джедайт соблюдал свой распорядок дня, продолжал выполнять свои обычные обязанности, даже вот распорядился, наконец, насчет Весенней охоты. Да и сам Кунсайт в эти минуты даже сквозь неприятные помехи, создаваемые магнитными рудами под дворцом, фоном ощущал неподалеку его присутствие. С другой стороны чувство опасности становилось все сильнее и сильнее, заставляя Кунсайта прикидывать в уме все возможные варианты быстрого отхода.  
В это время эконом остановился у больших двустворчатых дверей, аккуратно постучал и громко оповестил:  
\- Прибыл лорд Кунсайт, господин наместник.  
\- Наконец-то! - безмятежно донеслось изнутри. – Пусть заходит.  
Слуга слегка поклонился двери и отошел в сторону, пропуская вперед Кунсайта, который настолько опешил от наглости услышанного, что даже не сразу двинулся вперед.  
\- Внутри есть звонок, если вам что-то потребуется, милорд, - домоправитель поклонился Кунсайту и ушел обратно по коридору.  
Тот покачал головой и вошел, готовясь к длинной нотации и, возможно, физическому наказанию обнаглевшего подчиненного.  
***  
За дверью был ничем не примечательный рабочий кабинет: слева монументальный полированный рабочий стол с аккуратно разложенными по нему папками, за ним – такой же массивный стул с высокой резной спинкой, стена за стулом была закрыта книжными шкафами. За кисейной занавесью справа от двери явно находилась спальня, где господин наместник мог отдохнуть в течение дня от трудов праведных, а, сделав несколько шагов прямо от двери, можно было выйти на небольшую террасу, сейчас скрытую от глаз плотно задернутой портьерой.  
\- Джедайт, а ты не слишком ли обнаглел, заставляя меня идти к себе через весь дворец? – Кунсайт позволил, наконец, раздражению прорваться в свой голос и решительно направился направо, к спаленке.  
По комнате пролетел легкий ветерок, и внезапно Кунсайт почувствовал, как с помещения медленно спадает тщательно выплетенная иллюзия. Тут же в нос ему ударил мерзкий металлический запах мокрой ржавчины, смешанный с гнилостной вонью и запахом болезни, настолько сильным, что в глазах на мгновение помутилось. Кунсайт рванулся в спальню.  
Сразу стало ясно, что дело плохо: по всей комнате были разбросаны кровавые тряпки, сейф в углу был распахнут (чудовищное нарушение правил СБ), и его содержимое было ровным слоем рассыпано по полу; на столике у изголовья кровати громоздились пузырьки и реторты, на полу поблескивали осколки стекла. Кровать выглядела так, будто на ней кого-то резали, а в ворохе заскорузлых от спекшейся крови простыней лежал скелет, обтянутый кожей, больше похожей на чешую из-за плотной шелушащейся пленки засохшей крови, покрывающей тело.  
Хорошо, что некоторые действия были уже настолько плотно прописаны в его мышечную память, что практически не требовали вмешательства разума. Кинуть на… тело на кровати диагностику, удостовериться, что это действительно Джедайт, энергетические оболочки которого на глазах распадаются в труху, взрезать кинжалом вены на своем запястье, запрокинуть голову умирающего и влить несколько капель своей крови ему в рот (и саркастически вспомнить, как они в свое время протестовали против кровавой компоненты связующих их заклятий).  
Ресницы, слипшиеся от запекшейся крови, с трудом разлепились, и на фоне красных от лопнувших сосудов склер бледно-голубая радужка глаз Джедайта выглядела еще ужаснее. Он сфокусировал мутный от боли взгляд на Кунсайте, вцепился в запястье, поднесенное к его губам, и захрипел:  
\- Не трать… силу… я под… блокиратором…  
\- Под блокиратором ты бы не сложил иллюзию… - начал Кунсайт, увидел краем глаза, как на костяшках пальцев Джедайта расползается кожа, глубоко вздохнул и, ритмично сжимая и разжимая кулак, чтобы не дать остановиться капающей с запястья крови, констатировал:  
\- На себе работаешь.  
Джедайт подтверждающее моргнул, слизывая с губ кровь Кунсайта, и шевельнул свободной рукой в сторону шкафа:  
\- На полке книга… в цветах Зойсайта… по земельному праву… внутри документы…  
С каждым вздохом у него на губах росли и лопались кровавые пузыри, в груди влажно клокотало.  
\- Разработали… подавитель и блокираторы как раз… на нас… много… компонентные… не смог вовремя… определить… только когда сложился… опоздал на сутки… не успел уехать…  
\- Письмо? – начал Кунсайт вопросительно, и Джедайт согласно прикрыл глаза.  
\- Знал что… не поверишь… приедет кто-то… надо было… дождаться…  
Он снова шевельнул рукой:  
\- За шкафом ход… до стены… так не выпустят… иди… я еще… часа три…смогу держать…  
Кунсайт поднял глаза на шкаф:  
\- Три дня до Талиона да еще два – пока мне не дошло письмо. Ты под блокиратором уже пять дней держишь иллюзию того, как ходишь по дворцу? Качественную, способную разговаривать с окружающими?  
\- Нельзя было… показать… что подействовало… добьют… выживать… наша работа… - прохрипел Джедайт снизу, и Кунсайт зло, до хруста сжал зубы, после чего резко встал, прижимая к рассеченному запястью платок и оправляя манжет.  
\- Распустились тут донельзя, - пробормотал он, доставая из внутреннего кармана небольшую серебряную коробочку и открывая ее. Внутри, завернутый в плотную ткань, лежал плоский, маслянисто поблескивающий черным камень. Кунсайт осторожно достал его из коробки и согрел дыханием. Над камнем взметнулись тонкие полупрозрачные щупальца темной божественной силы. – Забыли, с кем имеют дело, шваль!  
Джедайт широко распахнул глаза при виде камня в его руках:  
\- Но это…  
\- Приказ королевы, - оборвал его Кунсайт и бросил камень Джедайту на грудь:  
\- Будет больно, - только и успел сказать он, когда вокруг Джедайта закрутился первый энергетический вихрь, и его выгнуло судорогой боли.  
По комнате пронесся порыв ветра, затем второй, третий, зазвенели, покатившись, пузырьки на столике, зашелестела бумага, валяющаяся перед сейфом, захлопали портьеры. Джедайт забился на кровати, размазывая по простыням кровь, проступавшую сквозь лопавшуюся от каждого резкого движения кожу, и закричал, все громче и громче. Вокруг него быстро формировался плотный темный кокон, скрывая от глаз Кунсайта эту почти непристойную картину.  
Кунсайт решительно отвернулся от кровати, на которой бился, воя в голос, его незадачливый коллега. «Темное исцеление» сработало и теперь выжжет из Джедайта любой яд: частице Металлии в камне из диадемы королевы наплевать на возможные внешние помехи. Но этот процесс потребует некоторого времени, а заинтересованные лица наверняка уже обнаружили исчезновение иллюзии, которую Джедайт больше не в состоянии удерживать. Первый лорд Темного королевства холодно улыбнулся, доставая оружие: сейчас ему очень хотелось убивать, и он планировал от души поддаться этому желанию.  
Где-то далеко, в столице Темного королевства, почувствовав выброс темной энергии, выпрямилась на своем троне королева Берилл. Отбросила за спину волосы, в кои-то веки освободившиеся от тяжести диадемы, сузила алые глаза и покрепче перехватила церемониальный посох, который казался еще массивнее без своего навершия.  
На границе с Ганеей, перед последними пространственными воротами, лорд Зойсайт, почувствовав этот же выброс, предвкушающе улыбнулся и шенкелями послал своего коня в арку перехода. В руках он держал плотно завернутый в мягкую ткань каменный шар, внутри которого ритмично билось черное пламя. Вслед за лордом Огня в переход ровными шеренгами по четверо шла тяжелая конница Темного королевства.  
***  
Джедайт проснулся только через четыре дня.  
Уже дочиста отмыли хозяйское крыло дворца, поменяли самую безнадежную мебель и вставили разбитые окна, успели даже заштукатурить безвозвратно испорченные фрески в галерее, по которой Кунсайт гонял заговорщиков. Уже Зойсайт получил свою похвалу и, важничая, отбыл обратно в столицу, бережно прижимая к груди шар Берилл, снова тщательно завернутый в ткань. Вместе с ним, под конвоем увозили два десятка выживших алхимиков и инженеров Талиона, принимавших участие в разработке блокиратора и подавителей магии. Даже ужасающие своей жестокостью показательные казни, затронувшие, кажется, все более-менее значимые рода Гарнеи, успели закончиться, оставив старую площадь навеки закованной в мутное красноватое стекло в тех местах, где по камням плясало пламя, заживо сжигавшее людей.  
Когда Кунсайт в очередной раз заглянул в спальню, Джедайт сидел, подоткнув под спину подушки, устало растирая руки, до сих пор покрытые тонкими шрамами там, где лопалась кожа.  
\- Наконец-то, - Кунсайт внимательно оглядел бледного и все еще довольно сильно напоминающего скелет коллегу и сухо информировал. – Мы выезжаем завтра. Лорд Зойсайт отвез королеве собранные тобой документы, но Ее Величество ждет твоего личного доклада.  
Он дождался кивка, подтверждающего, что Джедайт услышал и полностью осознал приказ, и вышел. Как именно тот будет приводить себя в порядок за оставшееся время, его абсолютно не интересовало.  
***  
Через три дня в тронном зале королевского дворца Джедайт склонился перед королевой Берилл в церемониальном поклоне и, не поднимая головы, начал доклад о том, что происходило в последние два года на подчиненной ему территории. Доклад длился почти четыре часа, и все это время в тронном зале раздавался только его голос: Берилл не проронила ни слова, застыв на троне неподвижным изваянием, а коллеги за спиной Джедайта, казалось, даже не дышали.  
Наконец, Джедайт закончил доклад и замолчал, по-прежнему оставаясь все в той же коленопреклоненной позе с покаянно опущенной головой. Мучительно тянулись минуты, пока, наконец, королева не разомкнула плотно сжатые губы:  
\- Ты понял, в чем ошибся?  
\- Я поставил во главу угла сбор достаточных для обвинения доказательств. Не подстраховался дублированием информации и периодическим отчетом в столицу о происходящем. Этим я подставил под удар Ее Величество и коллег, которым, в случае моей смерти пришлось бы начинать расследование сначала и, как минимум, в условиях ведения боевых действий.  
\- Верно.  
Королева поднялась и медленно приблизилась к застывшему в ожидании приговора Джедайту.  
\- Тебе повезло, что они не знали о божественном присутствии, - навершием посоха она приподняла подбородок Джедайта, заставив его поднять голову и посмотреть ей в глаза. – Тебе повезло, что Кунсайт успел вовремя. Тебе повезло, что никто из моих подданных не пострадал от той мерзости, что была разработана в Гарнее. Не боишься, что на этом запас твоего везения может закончиться?  
Берилл отвернулась от обреченно закрывшего глаза Джедайта и направилась обратно к трону.  
\- Тебе ПОВЕЗЛО, - выделила она голосом, - что это случится не сегодня, Джедайт.  
Она опустилась на трон и вновь застыла.  
\- Я нахожу работу, проведенную вами в Гарнее удовлетворительной и достаточной. Вы можете удалиться, лорд Джедайт.  
\- Выжил таки, - насмешливо прошептал Зойсайт, когда Джедайт, покачиваясь на затекших ногах, проходил мимо.  
\- Работа такая, - процедил тот сквозь зубы в ответ.


End file.
